A common inconvenience in consumer photography is that the photographer cannot easily be included in the scene being photographed. Some cameras provide a “self-timer” that allows the photographer to compose a photograph, activate the timer, and place herself in the scene in time to be included in a photograph taken by the camera upon expiration of the timer. However, this solution requires considerable preparation and lacks spontaneity.
Other cameras include a remote control device that can activate the camera from a distance. The photographer can position the camera, place herself in the scene, and use the remote control to take photographs whenever she desires. However, this method generally gives the photographer little control over the composition of the photograph once the camera is positioned, and does not adapt well to changing scenes.
The inconvenience is particularly acute in video photography. The videographer must typically choose between letting the camera run unattended during an activity, resulting in an unartful recording, or removing himself from the activity for the duration of the recording to tend to the camera.
What is needed is a system and method for conveniently and artfully photographing or video recording a scene that includes the photographer.